Pokemon GK Volume One: Kanto
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: It's the beginning of the adventures of Gary Ketchum Ash and Misty's son , along with his friend Leaf Birch and his sister Kitty! Witness an incredible adventure through the Kanto Region! Uses canon from my fic "The Ash Ketchum Chronicles."
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon GK

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins! Meet Gary Ketchum!

"C'mon, Kat, we're gonna be late!!" cried Gary Ketchum to his sister, who was putting makeup on, her Oddish holding the mirror in its leaves.

"Dish!" it scolded Gary. Gary rolled his eyes. If there was one person more crazed about fashion than Kitty, it was her Oddish. Kitty turned to Gary.

"Don't call me Kat! My NAME is Kitty!!!" she yelped. Gary laughed. If there was one thing he could do to annoy Kitty, it was call her Kat.

"Fine, I'll just get my starter without you," Gary decided, and took off with a bolt. Kitty smiled, shook her head, and went back to her makeup.

The girl watched the whole matter from the bushes. Her long brown hair swept over her eyes. She straightened it. She looked down at the Poke Ball she had recieved from Oak. She hoped Squirtle wasn't the boy's choice. _I might go ask him_, she resolved. _He's kinda cute, and I think he'd like to meet a girl with a name as strange as mine: Leaf_.

Gary screeched to a halt in front of Oak's laboratory. Although the original Professor Oak had died a year ago, his grandson Gary now continued his work, including giving out starter Pokemon. Suddenly, his old friend Duncan Oak, Gary's son, came out the door. "Oh, hey, Gary," Duncan said with a grin. "Sorry, there's only one Pokemon left." Gary was astonished.

"WHAT?" he cried. "W-which one?" Duncan chuckled.

"You'll see," he said.

"Well, which one did you get?" inquired Gary.

"Charmander!" said Duncan proudly. "And Dad gave me this rare Pokemon from another region!" Duncan flashed a Cherish Ball and opened it. In a flash of light, a bright blue bird-like Pokemon with cotton-ball wings appeared.

"Swablu!" it tweeted.

"Cool!" exclaimed Gary as Duncan recalled the Swablu.

"Smell ya later, Gary!" Duncan called as he left town. Gary entered Oak's lab. A single Poke Ball sat on a table. Gary grabbed for it.

"Wait!" shouted a voice. Gary harked to the left to find Professor Gary Oak dashing towards him. The professor stopped in front of the young Trainer and handed over the Poke Ball. "And here is a Pokedex and some Poke Balls for catching Pokemon," Oak explained. He continued: "That Poke Ball contains Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. "Bulbasaur are good Pokemon for beginning Trainers, but this one can be a little stubborn. You'll have to win over its trust."

Gary Ketchum nodded. "I can do that!" he said confidently.

"I'll assume you'll want to challenge Gyms, so here's a tip: The first Gym in League order is in Pewter City, just past Viridian City. Viridian, by the by, is where the final Gym is located," said Oak. "Now go out into the world of Pokemon where, friends, wonders, and magic await!"

Gary's sister met him at the edge of town and they began their journey together. The girl watched this and headed out of town herself.

_If I use my shortcut,_ she thought, _I can get to Viridian Forest before them!_ The girl dashed away, soon ahead of the siblings, but didn't notice something she dropped in the middle of the road: half of a ribbon, a gift from her dead mother... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Bright Lights! Viridian City!"

"What _is_ it?" asked Gary, referring to the strange object on the ground.

"It's half of a contest ribbon," replied Kitty, picking it up. "It looks kinda like the one that Dad has." Kitty put the ribbon in her pocket and the duo continued down Route One as the skies darkened around them.

***

"NO! NO! NO! Where IS it?!?" cried Leaf, frantically poring through her possessions. "Not the ribbon, PLEASE not the ribbon!" Leaf began to sob. "That's one of the only things I still have to remind me of her!" she wailed. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Crying wouldn't make the ribbon half magically appear. She'd have to wait it out until those two kids got to Viridian. Their last name was Ketchum.

She remembered her mother telling her about Ash Ketchum, the Champion and her friend. It had been on the last night Leaf ever saw her mother. Leaf shivered and cried herself to sleep.

***

"YES! I caught a Spearow!" Gary shouted joyfully after a fierce battle with the bird Pokemon that was now his. "All right Bulbasaur, return. Kitty's waiting for is in the city and--" he stopped short when he saw the look on Bulbasaur's face. Obviously, it did not want to go in its Poke Ball.

"Fine," Gary sighed. "You can stay out." Bulbasaur cheered. Suddenly, Kitty ran up to Gary, waving a Premier Ball in his face.

"An old man sold me a rare Pokémon for only 1500 bucks!" she proclaimed. "Kitty, that's half our money! This had better be a good Pokémon," scowled Gary. Kitty opened the Ball and out came...

...a Weedle. Gary checked Weedle in his Pokedex: "Weedle. The Hairy Bug Pokémon. Weedle are very common in forests, where they feed upon leaves. " Gary glared at Kitty.

"Sorry," she mumbled. 

"There you are!" screeched a voice. The Ketchums turned to find a young girl confronting them.

"Who are _you?_" asked Kitty. The girl pointed a finger.

"My name is Leaf Birch!" she cried. "And I am going to accompany you on your journey!"


End file.
